Bakemonogatari
by Akihara Kikumi
Summary: Tsuna squatted down and searched the remote control, and then the TV back turned on.  "...suddenly a hand full of blood appeared from the toilet, AND GRABBED MY FEET!"   GREP! Something hold his foot.


**I**

Sawada Tsunayoshi stretched his body for the second time. He looked at clock at his room. It's already 8.00 PM but Mom , Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin hasn't come home yet. Lambo didn't join them because he was asleep when Mom and others went shopping, and Reborn wasn't here, dunno where. Well, it doesn't matter after all. He can do what he want if nobody disturbing; like Reborn, he always trying to make Tsuna training every day; I-pin and Lambo often fight in front of him; Bianchi who always forces him to eat her poisoning food, and etc.

But played PS3 with himself for more than 2 hours makes him bored. Lambo is in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He turned off the TV and Playstation, and then came down to the kitchen. He brought a glass of milk and rised upstairs. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Moshimoshi, this is Sawada. Ekh, oka-san? Where are you now?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, I don't think I'm gonna home tonight. We're in Omotesando right now," said Mom. "It's raining outside and I don't think it gonna subside soon."

"What? Omotesando? Why are you shopping in the distance? And where do you suppose to stay tonight if you're not going home?"

"Oh, we'll stay in hotel. Okay, Tsu-kun, don't be naughty and watch for Lambo. And make sure you're locking the doors and windows. Jaa, mata ne."

"I hope they'll be alright," Tsuna put the phone back to it place. But wait... was that sounds came from TV? He sure he already turned it off when he came down. Tsuna opened his room and found his TV is still powered on. Oh, well, maybe he forgot. But hey, where is the remote control? It's supposed to be in this table. When Tsuna was looking for it, the channel is switched to the horror's storytelling.

"...And than when I looked around, I saw the corridor was wet. The water was spilled into the toilet..."

PIK!

The TV is powered off. Tsuna shocked. What the hell is going on? He's not holding the remote... and Lambo is still sleeping. Ah, where is that damn remote? Tsuna squatted down and searched again, and then the TV back turned on.

"...suddenly a hand full of blood appeared from the toilet, AND GRABBED MY FOOT!"

GREP! Something hold his foot.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed loudly and trying to escape from the hand under the bed. He bumped so clumsy, but he still moved towards to the door, did not care about his nosebleeds.

"Hmm. You're still Dame-Tsuna, after all."

Reborn peeped out from under the bed, wearing Sadako's costume and bite his long hair wig, again. He looks scary enough with that outfit.

"Are you trying to scared me to death?" Tsuna shouted. His feet is still trembling. "Why you suddenly came from that place, and WHY YOU SCARED ME!"

"It's seems interesting because you're a scaredy-cat."

"Reborn!"

"Oh well, it's not the only reason I've dressed up and scared you like that," said Reborn. "I want to train your guts, Tsuna. And this was the part of test. But you failed before I want to test with another one."

"I really hate this..."

Reborn doesn't seems heard the argument. "So, because Maman-tachi were out, I want to train you . So prepare for it, Tsuna. I asked some people to help your training."

"Nani? Reborn, don't tell me..."

"Konban wa Jyuudaime!" A familiar voice was coming accross the street. Gokudera was there, waved to his beloved boss.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Reborn-san asked me to help him so I came here," Gokudera explained. "May I come in?"

"Sure... I haven't locked the door yet!" said Tsuna. "Wait there, I'll open the door for you."

"Okay, Jyuu-ARGH –why are you here, bastard!"

'What's wrong with him?' Tsuna asked to himself. But suddenly he knew the reason. When he opened the door, Yamamoto Takeshi was right behind Gokudera.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned. "The Sadako kid invited me to your party, so I came here! I'm not disturbing you, right?"

"What party?" Tsuna's eyes became widened. "I don't celebrate any party..."

"YO, SAWADA! " Suddenly Ryohei appeared. "IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Onii-san, were you invited by Reborn too?"

"No! Master Pao Pao wants to train me with his new special technic... so where is he right now?" Ryohei looked around, searching for his master.

"Onii-san mo... what's going on around here?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows. 'Ah, don't tell me he was coming too...'

"Kufufufu~ konban wa, my beloved Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Boss..."

"HIEE! You're really coming!" Tsuna couldn't refrained himself not to scream in front of his friends. But that pineapple one is creepy, so even author can't blame on the brunet's act (:P)

"Oya~ It's not polite, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro smirked. "And you know, it's too early for screaming time. "

"It's your fault, pineapple bastard!" Gokudera yelled. "Don't blame on Jyuudaime!"

"Iii –it's okay, Gokudera-kun, after all it's my fault. III—I'm sorry, I just can't handle myself," Tsuna immediately apologize to the pineapple. "I'm sorry, Chrome-chan."

"You don't have to apologize, Boss," Chrome smiled.

"You can kiss me instead," different from Chrome, Mukuro teased the brunet. He raised Tsuna's small chin and faced him. "On my lip..."

"Go to hell, pineapple," a pair of tonfa hit Mukuro's head successfully. Hibari glared at the pineapple boy, and clinched his teeth. "Don't dare you touch my Tsunayoshi."

"Calm down, you two," Tsuna sweatdropped. "Let's not fight, shall we? I don't want to see any scraps of battle in front of my house tomorrow ..."

"I don't want to if you wish, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro kissed on the brunet's cheek. The brunet blushed, and before everything got messed, Reborn immediately handled the situation.

"You all, thank you for coming to The Vongola Party," said Reborn. "Before we start, I'd like to tell you something. This party is gonna be different from before. You have to prepare yourself."

"But, Reborn... we don't prepare anything for party, do we? What are we gonna do?" Tsuna was confused. Reborn smirked again.

"I already told you to prepare yourself, right? Saa, hajimemashou," Reborn jumped down and disappeared. Well, it's gonna be a loooong night for them :D

"Reborn, where are you?" Tsuna entered his house, followed by his guardians (exclude Hibari and Mukuro, he went nowhere). Without any warning, the light turned off suddenly. Surprised, Tsuna screamed 'HIEEE' again. Gokudera took out a candle from his pocket.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime! I've already got this," Gokudera lighted a candle with his lighters. "Reborn told me to bring one. I think it's the great timing to use it."

"Demo, Gokudera... isn't that one of your bomb?" Yamamoto told him. "You're supposed to light the candle, right?"

"What are you talking, bas..."

"Gokudera-kun, it's really a bomb!" Tsuna yelled. "Throw it out!"

DUAAR!

Tsuna threw away that bomb at the time. Some people in Namimori saw the sparkling fireworks and got amazed with it (-_-) .

"That's an extreme instinct, Sawada! As I expected!" Ryohei raised his thumb to Tsuna.

"Iyaa... betsuni.."

"Hahaha... that's a close one, Tsuna! " Yamamoto pat Tsuna's back.

"I'm sorry, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera bowed to the brunet. "It's all my fault. Please give a punishment!"

"Don't think it to deep, Gokudera-kun," the brunet forced a smile in his face. "As long as you don't do that again–AW!"

"What are you doing here, Dame-Tsuna? I told you to came upstairs, don't I?" All of a sudden Reborn showed himself from unknown place, tweaked Tsuna's right ear.

"You didn't tell me before!" Tsuna protested. "Let me go, Reborn! It hurts!"

"Everybody has gathered since last. Hurry up, dame-dame Tsuna."

"Ukh, that's all not my fault," Tsuna rubbed his ear while walking to his room. His eyes widened when he saw someone in his room and screamed... again.

"Dae –Dae... Daemon Spade!"

* * *

><p>Yay~ this is my first KHR-fic! I got the idea when I saw fanart about ghost story party between Decimo and Primo Generation. It's interesting, seeing all of them (yes, includes Hibari) gathering on the same room and having Daemon as the story-teller. Tsuna's expression make me laugh out loud xD<br>Well, I hope you enjoy the story! Please review if you read!

Omake:

Omotesando: A major up market shopping avenue in Harajuku, Tokyo where all the international fashion brands have stores.


End file.
